Tying Loose Ends
by moonlight-rider44
Summary: Picking up at the exact moment that Immortal Hearts ends to tie up some loose ends. How does Raven adjust to becoming a vampire? How do her parents react to their 17 year old apparently eloping and dropping out of school? What will become of Trevor? Are the Maxwell's friend or foe? There are many challenges in store for our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

As Alexander and I turned back to our onlookers, we were met with a mixture of reactions. I was so overcome by the joy of the occasion that all I could do was laugh. Becky looked like she didn't know whether to be happy of repulsed. She was crying with a huge smile on her face, and at the same time she looked like she had just been watching a horror movie. I thought for sure she was about to faint.

I walked over to her and took her hands. They were shaking. "Beck, you okay?"

She didn't speak. Instead she was staring at the place where Alexander had bitten only a minute before. "Becky?" Finally she lifted her eyes to meet mine. I was met with pure shock.

"He really bit you…" she said in a bewildered voice. I nodded. She glanced quickly at Alexander who was standing behind me protectively then turned her attention back to the bite mark on my neck that I knew must be starting to look like a funny bruise by now.

I waited as Becky continued to process what had happened. Vampires were still a kind of new thing for her. "I mean, I knew…" she began. "I knew he was a vampire, and you told me he was going to bite you, and you were gonna be a…" She trailed off. "So now are you?..."

"Yep!" I nodded enthusiastically.

Suddenly Becky began to laugh in a friendly way, and she wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me with all her might. "I'm so happy for you, Raven! You finally got what you always wanted." I smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Beck. I'm so glad you are here with me."

"Of course," she said. "What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't come to my own best friend's vampiric covenant ceremony?" She glanced back my neck and giggled as only Becky can. "Girl, you are gonna have a ridiculous hickey."

I smiled at this. "You think?" I questioned excitedly. I heard Alexander chuckle sexily behind me. "It'll be awhile before that disappears, my dear. I'm sorry for the inconvenience," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest.

Matt reached around Becky to give Alexander a congratulatory fist bump. "So you guys are married now?" he asked. Alexander nodded affirmatively, "As far as the vampire world goes."

Suddenly I felt two particularly intrusive forefingers pushing my upper lip into my nose. I swung at my little brother for being so obnoxious. He dodged easily.

"What do you think you're doing, you little brat?!" I yelled at him.

"Science," he replied. "I had to know for sure that my sister was really a vampire." He paused for a moment. "You know mom and dad are going to be upset right? What am I supposed to say when they get back? I can just imagine how that conversation would go," he said. He heightened his voice to imitate mom, "Billy, do you know where Raven is? She didn't come home last night. Oh, I don't know, mom, probably sleeping in a coffin with her new vampire husband." He looked back at me with intensity in his eyes. "Somehow I don't see that going over well. You may be married or whatever as far as the vampire world goes, but legally you're not even an adult yet. You can't just drop out of school. You know mom and dad could be arrested for child neglect if you don't go?"

I began to protest, but Billy wouldn't let me. His rant continued. "Don't try to tell me that you'll be homeschooled or anything. Your guardian has to sign for stuff like that. And, and… mom will be super lonely without having to drag you out of bed in the morning, and dad will have nothing to grumble about if you don't leave the milk out in the morning…" I could see how he was fighting the tears welling up in his eyes. He actually could be sweet sometimes, and at the end of the day he was my brother. I leaned over, slipping out of Alexander's arms, and gave him a hug. He huffed. "Don't touch me you stupid vampire obsessed freak," he said, but he hugged me back with one arm.

Alexander kneeled next to me, putting a hand on Billy's shoulder. "Billy," he began. "Trust me. I'll take care of Raven." My baby brother let go of me and turned his attention totally to my Knight of the Night. He continued, "I know your home won't be exactly as it was, but I promise that I won't take her away completely. She will still be a part of your life." Alexander moved his hand from my brother's shoulder and extended it toward him. "Can you trust me?" he asked.

My suddenly very grown up little brother looked at my dark prince with hard eyes. "You promise that you'll take care of her and never give up on her no matter what, even if my dad hates you for the rest of his life?" he questioned. Alexander smiled slightly and nodded. "You have my word," he said extending his hand to my brother again. Billy shook his hand. "You know if you ever break your promise I'm coming after you with a stake," he said.

"Billy!" I started, but Alexander just smiled and shook his head at me. He looked back at the middle schooler. "I would expect nothing less," he said, rising from his kneeling position. "Thank you."

My dreamy vampire then slipped his arm around me and I melted into him. Everything felt perfect. We were finally bonded for all eternity.

Suddenly Stormy jumped on us wrapping her arms around our waists. She looked up at us. "I finally have a real sister!" she said. She released her brother to take my hands. "I'm so excited," she began. "Now we can stay up all night together talking about Hello Batty and online shopping and-"

It was then that Luna cut in. "You will have all eternity to do those things, Stormy Girl," she said with a smile. "Why don't we let the newly covenanted enjoy their first night together alone? You can spend the day with us."

I sent Luna a confused look. They hadn't tried to interfere with our covenant ceremony, but that didn't mean that I totally trusted her. Alexander must have been giving her a look too because her expression became slightly irritated.

"Now don't look at me like that. You two are bonded now. What can I do? Besides I'm doing you a favor. This way you don't have to wait to start the honeymoon," she said, smiling mischievously.

Honeymoon? We weren't going away on a honeymoon. I glanced at Alexander who I noticed now had the slightest shade of pink spreading across his cheeks. It was then that the realization dawned on me. I felt my eyes widen, and I knew that I probably looked like a tomato. I hadn't even thought about THAT part.

It was then that I noticed a dark figure walking toward the cemetery gate, his back to us. Trevor Mitchell. I felt the anger rising in my chest, replacing my embarrassment. "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind," I said as I started after him, but Alexander stopped me.

"Don't," he said, gently arresting my arm. "Don't let him ruin any more of this night for you. Besides he's lost enough of his dignity already."

I stared after Trevor. It was so strange to think that he would never torment me again, but I had kissed him goodbye, literally. His last attempt had been pitiful. Even though part of me wanted to rub it in his face, I knew that it was time to move on. So I turned back to our small group.

It was then that Jagger spoke up. "Well it's time we got going." He turned to me, smiling sweetly. "I'm happy for you, Raven. You finally got what you really wanted." He leaned closer to me. "If you ever get tired of this guy there'll be a place for you at the Crypt," he said, giving me a suggestive smile.

Suddenly I felt myself being pulled backward by a very annoyed looking Alexander. Jagger only laughed. "Just a joke, man." He turned to his younger siblings. "You guys ready?"

Valentine looks to Stormy hopefully. "You're coming, right?" he said. It seemed to me that he was way too eager to spend some alone time with my new little sister. Billy seemed to notice it too because he had a huge scowl on his face.

Stormy stepped toward the Maxwell's defiantly. "I am going to spend time with Luna and to give Raven and my brother some alone time. Don't get the wrong idea," she half-shouted at Valentine. It was then that my Prince of Darkness squeezed my hand, sending me a questioning look. Somehow I knew what he wanted to ask. I nodded my head to him.

He placed a hand on his little sister's shoulder. "Don't worry about Raven and I," he said. "If you want to go with Luna you can, but if you want to stay with us, we would love to have you."

Stormy looked over at me. "Really?" she questioned me. I nodded, "You know I would love to have you with us." Plus that would help hold off the awkwardness that was sure to come when Alexander and I were finally alone.

I mean, a part of me was so excited to be alone with him, but another part of me was terrified of what was going to happen. I had been so focused on becoming a vampire and starting my new life with my dreamy, gothic prince that I hadn't even thought about THAT. I should have. I knew that we were basically getting married, and those things do go together. How had I been so dense? I was sure that Alexander had probably thought about it, was probably expecting it.

I didn't even know what to think. It was all so nerve-wracking, so I secretly prayed that Stormy would choose to come home with us.

She appeared to be thinking for a bit then she smiled up at Alexander. "I think I'll go with Luna. Thanks though," she said as she ran over to join the Maxwell's.

Alexander smiled at her. "Alright then," he responded. "Have fun, and don't get into trouble."

Stormy waved back at us as their group walked away. "Same to you!" she shouted back. "Raven, make sure my brother doesn't do anything naughty, okay? If he does anything, make sure you tell me so I can kick his butt!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her trying to beat her tall brother. "Sure," I yelled back, "if you don't mind waiting 'til I'm finished beating him myself."

I could hear her high pitched laugh resounding through the graveyard. "It's a deal," she said. "See you tomorrow!"

When I turned back to the group, the only ones remaining were Sebastian, Becky, Matt, and Billy Boy with Henry. I glanced around us, finding no sign of them even with my enhanced vampire senses. Sebastian must have noticed my puzzlement. "The girls left a little while ago. They kinda felt like they were intruding. Aside from that Scarlet was still fuming over Trevor. She wanted to go dance it off."

I nodded my understanding, and Sebastian continued, "They said they were so excited for you both and couldn't wait to hang out with Raven more in the future." He grinned slightly. "I'm sure they're already planning a girl's night."

It was at just that moment that my little brother released a long yawn, which he tried to hide, followed shortly by one from Henry. I couldn't hold back my smile. "I think it's time you two got home," I said. Somehow I just knew that it was very close to 10:00PM. "Mom and Dad will be coming home soon. It would be bad if we are both missing when they get there."

"But what am I supposed to tell them about where you are?" Billy protested. "You know I'm not good at lying."

"Then don't lie," I said. "Tell them that I left just before sunset and that I hadn't come back yet. If you really feel the need to say anything more than that, just tell them that maybe I decided to spend the night at a friend's house. It's not a lie."

Billy seemed to be considering this carefully. "I guess…" he replied sheepishly.

Alexander met my baby brother's eyes. "Don't worry, Billy. I wouldn't dream of dishonoring your parents. We will tell them the full truth, just not tonight. Are you okay with that?"

Billy nodded. "I can't lie well, but I can keep a secret when I need too."

My dark prince smiled at him. "Thank you. Now, your sister is right. It's time you two got back to your house," he said, motioning to Henry. He then looked to Matt. "Make sure they get back alright?"

Matted nodded his affirmation then turned his attention to Becky. "You ready?" he questioned. She gave him a huge grin and began to follow him from the graveyard with the boys on her tail. I knew she was probably glad to be away from such a wonderfully creepy place. It's a shame. I could have stayed forever.

Sebastian grinned at Alexander and I like an overexcited school boy. "Well, looks like it's just us," he said. Then there was silence between us. Alexander smiled at his friend and slipped his arm around my waist. Immediately I felt the unspoken tension of wanting to be completely alone with my dreamy vampire knight, while at the same time being overcome by nervousness. I didn't know what to do. I had never been so nervous in my life. So I just stood there, letting the time dwindle away.

Finally Sebastian broke our trance. "Just get out of here you two," he commanded. "Enjoy your time together. I will take care of the clean up here."

I looked around at the beautifully decorated cemetery. "Can't we leave it?" I asked. "Everything is so beautiful, and you worked so hard on it," I said turning to Alexander.

He smiled gently and stroked my hair. "It's alright, Raven. We don't want to give the grave keeper any trouble."

I had to admit he was right. "But still, I can't leave you here to clean up by yourself," I pleaded with Sebastian. However, he looked totally unconcerned.

"Don't give me a second thought, Raven. Call this my covenant present to you. Have a good time tonight," he said, gently nudging us away from the memorial.

Alexander gave him a glorious smile. "Thanks, Sebastian. You'll come by later to take care of what we talked about?" he asked.

Sebastian started grinning from ear to ear. I looked back and forth between the two young men. Neither of them answered my questioning look; they only continued their conversation.

"Of course," said Sebastian, "I wouldn't miss out on that for anything. I'll see you two tomorrow. Now get going already."

"Don't have to tell me twice," I heard a deep, dreamy, baritone voice say as a gentle yet strong hand grasps mine. Alexander tugged me along beside him away from his grandmother's monument.

When we had passed several tombstones, I heard Sebastian call out to us again. "Don't go too hard for your first day together. Try to get at least a little sleep, okay!"

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and could hear Sebastian's laughter. Alexander was as cool and collected as ever. He only raised his hand to his friend in acknowledgement and kept walking.

* * *

**This is my first Vampire Kisses fanfic. Please review. I love new ideas.**


	2. A Moonlight Stroll

The night was perfect. The cemetery was bathed in moonlight. I was amazed at how far I would see in the darkness. It was the way I remembered the daylight to be, only everything had been painted in beautiful shades of blue, white, and black. It was breathtaking. It was no wonder to me now that my gothic prince had been able to paint so beautifully if this is the world that he saw all the time. This world was better than I had ever imagined.

But what made everything worthwhile was the presence of my oh so dreamy vampire boyfrie— scratch that, husband who was now tugging me along after him, his fingers intertwined with mine. I would have wanted to share this with no one else. He had a gorgeous smile on his face. He looked so happy. In fact, it may have been the happiest I'd ever seen him. His purest white fangs glistened in the light of the waning Spring moon. I found myself entranced by it. I realized I was staring at him, but I couldn't help it. He was beautiful, and his jovial spirit was contagious. I felt that I could bask in this smile forever.

"What is it?" he questioned when he caught me looking.

I shook my head and turned to look straight ahead. It was then that I noticed that we were coming to the end of the mowed over and clean cut cemetery. I found myself looking into a tightly wooded area.

I turned to Alexander. "Where are we going?" I asked. "This isn't the way back to the Mansion."

He answered me with an almost shy smirk, the right corner of his red lips lifting to subtly tease me. "I thought you might appreciate a nice moonlit stroll," he responded, a wonderful glimmer in his deep brown eyes. They shone with an excitement I had never seen in my gothic prince before.

"After all," he continued, "this will be the first time that I don't have to return you to your parents' home before the night even gets started." He smiled down at me, and I couldn't suppress a grin from spreading across my own cheeks. We could finally really be together without obligation to anyone else.

Now I slid my arm into the crook of his elbow, resting my head against his shoulder as we continued down the unbeaten path. It was then that I became acutely aware of his scent. It was an earthy scent. There was a very faint musk that I recognized as his cologne mixed with the oily odor of paint, but there was something else. As subtly as I could I turned my nose into his shoulder and took a long whiff.

Suddenly I felt every nerve in my body prickle. It was as if all of my limbs went numb at the same time. If I hadn't been leaning on Alexander I would surely have collapsed. It was the mouth-watering fragrance of liquid iron, Alexander's blood. I could feel the back of my throat grow parched as a desert plain and my mouth began to water.

Alexander felt the sudden shift as I temporarily lost the use of my legs. He moved to stand directly in front of me, firmly grasping both of my shoulders. When I saw him I swallowed hard. He looked at me with concerned eyes. "Are you alright?"

I barely heard him. I forced myself to swallow again, trying to calm the burning in my throat. When had Alexander taken off his tie? It mattered very little now. Without the restricting piece of cloth his shirt hung open halfway down his pale chest, the collar drooping lazily into his shoulders, revealing the enticing veins which rippled over the muscles of his neck. I could almost see the movement of the sweet nectar that I knew flowed just under that incredibly thin, oh so bitable layer of skin. I felt myself begin to lean into him. I heard him call my name, but I couldn't even string together the words to form a response. I was totally engrossed by what was in front of me. The thirst was all-consuming.

It was then that I heard a very soft, deep chuckle. I was just beginning to pull myself out of my trance to see what he was laughing at when he stepped into me, stooping down just enough to scoop me into his arms and placing my head into the crook of his neck. I felt my body turn to putty as I melted into him, taking in Alexander with every fiber of my being; his scent, his touch, and finally taste.

I have no idea exactly when I sank my teeth into his tender flesh. I just knew that I couldn't get enough of him. And I had thought that it was amazing when he bit me!

As the thirst abated I began to get this tingly warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I contracted my fangs and began to lick up the excess blood that had seeped from my dark prince's wound, my fingers now tangled in his silky hair. I heard -and felt- him purr in satisfaction. A wide smile spread across my face, and the tingles in the pit of my stomach intensified.

I carefully placed gentle kisses on his bite mark that now matched mine, slowly and deliberately kissing up his neck and across his jaw. He let out a purr again before claiming my lips with his own. I felt him carry me another step before my back came into contact with a very solid, very cold surface.

I gasped in surprise, but Alexander didn't give me the time to satisfy my curiosity. His tongue darted into my mouth with an intensity and a passion that I had never experienced with Alexander before, that had never even been possible before.

I pulled back first, resting my head against the cold slab behind me, trying to keep myself from getting lost in the moment. "You've been holding out on me," I teased him breathlessly.

He took the opportunity to place a hickey on my left collarbone. "What are you talking about?" he questioned me.

I couldn't help but let out a small grunt of pleasure at his ministrations. "You've never kissed me like this before," I managed to groan out as his leg slip up my thighs, lifting the hem of my dress and pressing between my legs, giving me something to brace myself against so Alexander could have full use of his hands.

"That's because," he breathed out between kisses, "before if I did this with you I wouldn't have been able to resist the temptation to turn you." He placed one hand against the bite he had given me, gently caressing the spot with his thumb.

I couldn't help but gasp when I felt the pressure of his other hand suddenly appear just below my breast. I held my breath as he kissed down my chest, tugging at my bodice and revealing more and more of my previously hidden cleavage.

It was when I thought that he couldn't possibly get bodice any lower that I felt his leg shift. He began slowly and very intentionally to rub me with his leg, and with nothing between us but my now wet underwear, it was all I would do to contain the moans that threatened to burst from my lungs. And if what I felt pressing against my thigh was any indication, he was enjoying touching me just as much as I was enjoying being touched.

In that moment I realized that all my nervousness for sex was gone. I wanted; no, I needed him. I slowly moved my hands down from Alexander's now very tangled hair to begin unbuttoning his shirt. He began to help me as he inclined his head to catch my lips with his once again.

I had just managed to clear his shoulders when heard a nocturnal bird call above us.

Then there was a splat.

Everything stopped. I felt my prince pull away from me before I opened my eyes.

A bird had just pooped on Alexander!

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter was hard to write, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**

**Also, what do you think of the current rating? Should it be changed to M? I don't want to scar anybody.**


End file.
